The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to powered faceplate integration with other automation and/or security devices.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Current security and/or automation systems lack functionality and features relating to faceplates that are scattered throughout a structure. Current faceplates fail to provide low cost, high efficiency functions and features relating to one or more premises. Moreover, current faceplates are cumbersome, require time intensive replacements, and are limited in their function, alone or in combination, with other structural elements. Thus, there exists a need in the art for new systems and methods.